


All I've Got

by niishinoya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, hinata shouyou - Freeform, i made myself cry writing this, kageyama tobio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niishinoya/pseuds/niishinoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahh this is so bad I'm sorry i just wanted to write something other than smut for a change ya know</p></blockquote>





	All I've Got

Kageyama had been there the whole time- the last few hours was playing over and over in his head like a goddamn tape stuck on replay. It had all happened so quickly. What had he done to deserve this?

So selfish, Tobio, even now.

Though one could hardly blame him, he'd seen everything.

Kageyama was the one who cradled Hinata's body in the middle of the road, the taller boy almost completely wrapping himself around the other while they waited for the ambulance to arrive. He'd been so caught up in his attempts to keep the boy awake the he wasn't aware of assistance having arrived until he was shoved aside by a paramedic- why were they so rough?

When Kageyama arrived at the hospital after running the whole damn way, he was greeted by a stern faced doctor who planted a large hand gently on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, there's nothing we can do for him." The doctor spoke so nonchalantly- did he have no heart? "He's stable as of now, but he doesn't have long. We'll just have to pray for a miracle, but until his family get's here, we recommend you spend some time with him. I'm very sorry."

"Why is he apologising?" Kageyama had thought. "He's gonna be okay, he always is."

Kageyama was the one who held Hinata's hand while the redhead lay motionless in the hospital bed, all the time willing that the boy's parents would just hurry up and arrive. He looked so fragile and tiny and all Kageyama wanted was to shake his shoulders and tell him to stop being so dumb- stop playing this stupid game- stop /dying/...

He'd never felt so trapped, the sterile walls like a cage, and the constant hum of life from the reception was beginning to drive him insane. Hinata's family needed to be here and as long as they weren't, Kagyeama felt somehow obliged to stay with the boy.

If only he'd been looking. If only he'd been watching the traffic before he stepped out...

No.

Kagyeama couldn't blame Hinata.

If only Kageyama hadn't been so hard on him after practice; if only Kageyama hadn't pissed him off so much that the boy couldn't bear to spend another second stood next to him.

All Kagyeama wanted was one more second.

The raven-haired boy looked up to the heart monitor- the wretched machine seemed more alive than the person it was keeping 'stable'. It was decreasing, the number on the screen slowly falling.

"Hinata-" Kageyama gasped, squeezing the boy's hand even harder than before. "Listen to me, dumbass."

"Hmm?" Even a simply grunt was painful- Hinata felt like his entire body was on fire.

"Listen, I'm here now, and as long as I am, you're invincible," Kageyama said, trying not to visibly wince as he saw the number falling, a little quicker now.

He hesitated, maybe he should get a doctor? But the words from before were there in his mind like an alarm ringing, "There's nothing we can do for him."

Where were his damn parents? His sister? They deserved to say goodbye.

"No-one's invincible forever, Tobio-chan."

"Shut the fuck up," the other hissed. "Don't say that."

"Kageyama-" Hinata struggled, mustering up the strength to squeeze back on Kageyama's hand. "I love you."

Silence.

Then-

The continuous buzz of the machine.

No.

No, no, no.

Then the nurses arrived, pushing Kageyama aside just as the paramedics had earlier done. Kageyama didn't get the chance to reciprocate, but the last words that Hinata Shouyou ever heard was, "Please do something! He's all I've got-"

-

By the time Hinata's parents arrived, Kageyama had been reduced to angry, pitiful sobs. He didn't know who he was angry at, maybe the doctors? maybe himself? perhaps the prick who was driving so damn quickly that it did /this/ to his friend? Friend. He'd never had proper friends before Hinata.

Kageyama looked up, tears rolling down his cheeks in a steady stream. It wasn't until Hinata's mother said, "Can we see him?" that Kageyama truly got a grip of what had happened. He couldn't say it. He couldn't tell them that their baby boy was dead.

He opened his mouth to reply, but instead just slid down in the chair and dropped onto the floor in a heap, pounding fists into the ground and screaming- he'd never screamed so much.

How was he supposed to tell their teammates?

-

They were all there, at the funeral. Yamaguchi sobbed into his boyfriend's shoulder while the taller removed his glasses to wipe damp eyes. Sugawara and Daichi held each other close as they looked across to Kageyama, and none of them had ever seen Asahi sob so much as when he knelt on the ground and told Hinata that he would have made an amazing ace. 

How were they supposed to carry on without him? 

There was no time to mourn. There was no time to cry about the loss of Hinata Shouyou, life had to go on. 

Kageyama hovered over where his friend lay, he only wished he'd seen it sooner. But truthfully, he didn't know whether he meant he had wished he'd seen the car coming sooner, or if he meant he had seen Hinata sooner. Maybe if he'd noticed how the boy was feeling, maybe then they could have had longer- one more second. 

A second was all they needed. 

The boy knelt down, placing a hand on the gravestone and squeezing his eyes shut. "I love you too, Hinata Shouyou."

**Author's Note:**

> ahh this is so bad I'm sorry i just wanted to write something other than smut for a change ya know


End file.
